


Daydreaming

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-16
Updated: 2010-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Daydreaming

_Severus bit down on the column of Harry's neck as he emptied himself inside his lover's tight heat._

"Severus?" Eyes focusing on Professor McGonagall, Severus bit back a groan when he realized he'd been daydreaming again. "Everything all right?"

Looking down the length of the table at Professor Potter, who had the audacity to be eating Treacle Tart with his fingers, Severus suddenly stood and strode toward his newest Defense teacher.

"My office. Now."

"Yes, Headmaster. I'm coming." Green eyes sparkled with mischief.

"No, but you soon will be."


End file.
